User talk:GameTommy/2012
=March= Welcome Hi, welcome to Clash of the Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lurking Horror (Brawl Boss) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tyciol (Talk) 04:00, March 15, 2012 cycles and stuff Removed your statements along the lines of "This encounter is hard, you need to use this strategy and no others will work, ever" due to being wrong. In particular, whenever an opponent accumulates MCs, Magekiller and Wizard's Bane are the go-tos. To deplete acid flasks without dying, use Spear of Destruction -- I think my deck for that lot was either a simple Pyrelord thing, or a Arthur's Bane/SoD/Darken the Sky/Healing cards mess. Also moved your "Damage Taking Cycle" to "NPC-based Cycle", because practically all cycles rely on taking damage apart from those that self-cycle with Greater Ferocious Cleave or Dark Resurrection, and some use Blades of Glory or the depletion of Claw Assassin to build up damage from /weapon/ attacks. I especially disagree with encouraging people to leech z5 brawls until they get Matthew :P.--Ryo Sangnoir 09:26, March 23, 2012 (UTC) *By killing them before they play Mirror Image 19 times :P *Mirror Image also copies Weapon attacks. So it copies your Darken the Sky, and your Spear of Destruction, and your Blades of Glory. If they play it a few times, a one-shot spear banishes their entire deck. Yes, Torment and Confusion massively interfere with this, and cycle decks are the only sure way of dealing with it. But some quick damage to deplete some of their key cards goes a way. *But the better option still is to just avoid the nodes you find hard. You only have to kill the boss nodes, after all, and there are many paths through the maze. In fact, why are you taking on Medical Marvels at all? That's a dead-end.--Ryo Sangnoir 09:58, March 23, 2012 (UTC) **Okay, so I actually tried the node in question: won with three decks, two of which weren't cycles. Normally I took no damage during a turn. The opponent's cards work against them: Arcane Vortex gets rid of their MC to no avail. Just make a weapon-based deck to take advantage of mirror image and hit quickly, making sure you include enough cards that acid flask doesn't kill you. Also include a bunch of heals/spirit wards. **Also, "Damage Taking Cycle" is a silly name -- all non-overloaded cycles can take damage - that's why they're cycles. 3 Alch/3 GHP is a damage taking cycle, if a bit of a useless one, because it can't deal any damage. Also, that deck can only take depletion damage, not banish damage. **Other tips: playing Torment yourself early, having so many heals confusion doesn't hurt you, spirit ward. Essentially deal as much early damage as you can.--Ryo Sangnoir 10:12, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ***So if you're aiming for 90%+ success, certainly cycle. Personally, I'd just tank the losses. You'll certainly want a cycle deck for the next zone, for instance. Be a completionist then :P--Ryo Sangnoir 10:19, March 23, 2012 (UTC) NPC images Noticed you're uploading images that are exact copies of images already present on the wiki (and I think it informs you of this when you upload them). Could you please stop doing that? They have the same names here as on the server for consistency, and there's no point uploading the same image twice.--Ryo Sangnoir 17:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, I can do that. I was trying to get the names consistant with the in-game names. I thought someone was just loading them on and purposefully misspelling them ( instead of Kobold Graverobber, calling the picture Kobold grave robber), or calling Bloodhowl instead Beastman champion. GameTommy 18:03, March 29, 2012 (UTC) {C} What is {C}?--Ryo Sangnoir 18:20, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : Where did you see that? I don't recall putting {C} anywhere.GameTommy 18:41, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::A newline is replaced with {C}.--Ryo Sangnoir 19:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I have no idea why that was put there. I've removed it. GameTommy 20:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::I was editing Orc Axe Master (Brawl Boss) page, and I noticed that page also had several {C} placed in for some reason. I removed those also, but it does make you wonder where they are coming from. So, I checked the history, and found they were added by 149.172.135.144 on 06:10, March 19, 2012. ::::One other thing. I tried making the links to ID and History Wiki links, but it said it couldn't find them, so I labelled them as external links and just linked the entire web address. Any idea why I can't get rid of the http://clashofthedragons.wikia.com/wiki/ part and change it to a Wiki link? --GameTommy 15:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Loot Could you please remove all of the loot tables and headings from the pages you added them to? Its all random. There is no set drop for the nodes. Aexon 20:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : If you can find a post on http://www.clashofthedragons.com/forum/ by an Administrator saying that each encounter can have any piece of equipment drop, and it's just a random roll on which piece you get, then I will remove the loot tables. Otherwise, I would like to collect data on what drops from each encounter, in case there are a few pieces of equipment that are randomly selected for each encounter, and not a random piece of any equipment. If it looks like you can collect any piece of equipment, then I will remove them. --GameTommy 04:41, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh looky what i found. Patch Notes Dec. 13 2011 and also Complied Loot Table If you were smart enough you would have searched the forum first before posting the loot tables to see if anyone was doing the same thing. --Aexon 06:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the snide comment, REALLY makes me want to cooperate. Regardless, I'll go and remove the Equipment dropped, and change the tables so they solely list special items like cards. --GameTommy 17:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::: You do realize that the main page of each mission already lists the card drops so all you are doing is repeating everything by putting loot tables in each individual node pages, especially by putting the loot tables all the way at the bottom of the page.Aexon 18:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I just checked Dragons Clash, and that doesn't mention Tessa's Salute dropping anywhere on the page, so I'll keep noting the special loot for each encounter.--GameTommy 20:06, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I guess Noobtown didn't continue with his notable loot section for the older mission areas. Aexon 20:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::: There are certain pieces of equipment that are believed to only drop from certain nodes (I've heard Axe Master and Paralaxus) -- Sentinel's Sword, Pyrelord's Wand, Druid's Sickle, Assassin's Short Blade. People have reported getting them after the patch that randomised everything, but I'm not certain where. I don't have any of them.--Ryo Sangnoir 19:54, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::: That's what I hear also on Kongregate chat, which is why I was creating them. I'm currently moving all of them to an Excel Spreadsheet, and will be keeping track of them there. If I get a piece of equipment I don't have 2+ of already by the time I'm doen with Magma & Madness, then I'll consider it to be a special item and will note it in the encounter page. (Which would mean they'd have to be really rare, since I already have 5+ of almost every type of equipment, except for a few items of which I have none, and I've already doen Z1 and 2 on all difficulties and am in the middle of Z3 on Hard mode.) --GameTommy 20:06, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::: This is a warning. Put up another loot table that has nothing notable on it and i will block you from editing. They do not contain any information at all. If you do have a notable loot to put in a table, don't. Put it in the main page of the mission under notable loot. Mission drops that are requirements for unlocking nodes is no notable. Aexon 23:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Ok, and I just got done checking all the pages I've made Loot tables for, and it looks like you beat me to them and got all of them for me. I also noticed you added a Notable Loots section to the Mission pages, so if I do find anything I'll put them there. ::::::: And what I was trying to do was make all the pages consistent. I noticed while going through Echoes that some of them had mentions of loot drops, so for consistency I started adding them to all further nodes I made edits too. That's how I started adding information about stat tables and the Introduction and Conclusion text, because I noticed some pages had that information and others didn't. ::::::: So if you or Ryo don't want something on the pages, just let me know and I'll go back and remove any changes I made and anything similar I see as I progress through the game. --GameTommy 01:54, April 13, 2012 (UTC) =April= Decklist Template Can one of these be made? I saw a template for the card anaylsis and thought one for the deck list would be helpful. It would have the title, parenthesis text and the 1st colum filled out. The only issue that may arise is the fact that we are using 2 different formats. Sapphire King being one with no N/H/NM, an the other is the one we both have just used. -- Kirs Naga 05:36, April 29, 2012 (UTC) : Sapphire King is using the old decklist table style. As I've been going through the zones (currently in the middle of Zone 5, should be able to update him later on today or tomorrow) I've been updating the decklist tables to the more detailed format. Making a template would be fine, but since the number of rows would change based on the number of different cards in the opponent's deck, I didn't think it would be worth the trouble. I could however create you with 6 rows, since the smallest amount of different cards in a deck I've seen is 5, and then add right-click and add rows as needed. So, what do you think? --GameTommy 19:49, April 29, 2012 (UTC) : I don't think there should be a template, because once the table is created, it's much easier to edit them in the "visual" edit tab. With a template, you need to go into the source tab and figure out where you need to edit numbers. Also, while I'm here, yeah I like 'alphabetical' and 'category' to label the tables, it's more descriptive. : Noobtown 20:35, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Links on the wiki When you are making links on the wiki to pages that are on the wiki (aka interwiki links), please use this form: :Blazing Light instead of :Blazing Light To see an example of what I am talking about you can look at the changes I made on these pages: * Sapphire Guard Hurler * Sapphire Guard Duster Thanks! - Shoone 23:52, June 18, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, that is something that randomly happens when you create a link. I don't know why it happens, but it does. There is also an error where a {C} appears in tables when you edit a page. --GameTommy 18:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC) =July= Transcription If I type the message myself, I spellcheck it. If I steal it from the forum thread, I don't spellcheck it. I also do the spellchecking natively in Firefox. When copying back, would you mind removing the artifacts of the conversion process? Here, I mean the smart quotes “” and ’, and the double space + span inserted after every full stop. Additionally, if there's an error in the story text ingame, I enclose it in brackets -- I note that you use footnotes.--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 09:09, July 18, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, I can make sure the extra junk that is in source mode is removed. : As for taking things straight from the forums, you should still spellcheck. I made some edits to Tragic Magic that included removing extra spaces directly before "?", and also adding "s" to some words because they should have been plural and they weren't. : As for an error in the game, I use footnotes because: A) They make it so that it is impossible to confuse the note with the actual game info, which can happen if someone confuses brackets with (parenthesis), and B) Because they make it easy to see the error if you are interested, but will not interrupt the "flow" of the rest of the page. --GameTommy (talk) 15:06, July 18, 2012 (UTC) =August= Cycle Decks Are you still working on the cycle deck page? --Aexon 17:08, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : Completely forgot about it, thanks for the reminder. I'll finish it up. If you have anything you'd like to add to it in the mean time, feel free. --GameTommy (talk) 20:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC)